


This is what makes life divine

by ella_rose88



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Curse Breaking, Fan Art, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: The only one way to break the curse is through true love’s kiss. (Fan Art)
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Camelot Drabble -- Holiday Exchange Fest 2019





	This is what makes life divine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violeteyedhair](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=violeteyedhair).



> Fan art for violeteyedhair as part of Camelot Drabble’s Holiday Exchange Festival 2019! Art was inspired by violeteyedhair’s prompts of ‘curses’ and ‘true love’s kiss’. I know Merlin and Gwaine don't kiss in the art (I lack the skills to either draw or create manips), but I could imagine the picture I used being Merlin and Gwaine looking at each other after sharing a kiss to break a curse.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are appreciated :)


End file.
